Always By My Side
by F91
Summary: Nanoha sees Yuuno out with another girl. She's not sure why, but she doesn't like it one bit. Warning: N/Y


Well, if you're reading this, either A) you ignored my warning and are here to flame, or B) you like some Yuunoha in your diet. For the As, feel free to flame, but at least have the guts to sign in rather than just leave an anonymous review. If you want to tell me that I suck, be sure to say _why_ this is so. To the Bs, please enjoy. This time around I went with a first person perspective. As such, it's a bit harder to make sure everything is in perfectly character. Then again, this sort of thing never really happened in the anime, so who knows? There may also be some tense errors, too.

* * *

It's a bright and sunny day. While today might be nice and warm, the winter months will soon be upon us. That's why I decided to take Vivio shopping for some warmer clothes. As we walked through the crowded streets of Mid Childa, hand in hand, my daughter let out a happy gasp of surprise.

"Ah! Nanoha-mama, look!" She said, pointing across the street to a café. "It's Yuuno-san!"

I followed her gaze and sure enough, beyond the glass, there he was at a table, chatting happily, a cup of tea in his hand. It's rare to see Yuuno-kun out of his office so I was quite surprised to see him relaxing. I usually had to drag him off somewhere to get him to do that.

I wondered to myself if I should sneak up and give him a surprise, but then I noticed he wasn't alone. Sitting across from him was, without a doubt, one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. Her long, black hair flowed freely. It actually shimmered in the artificial lighting. Her full lips were upturned into a serene smile. Her sparkling brown eyes also reflected her delight.

'She must be a colleague' was the first thought that popped into my head. But Yuuno-kun usually handled work related matters in his office or on the field. So to be at a café, having a lively chat with a pretty girl was more like… a date.

I shook that thought out of my head. No way. It couldn't be a date… I mean, if Yuuno-kun had a girlfriend, he'd tell me about it, wouldn't he? We've been friends for over ten years, there's no reason why he'd hide something like that, right? So it had to be work related…

That's right. They were _just_ talking about work. _Just_ work, nothing more.

I felt a tug on my hand.

"What's wrong, mama?" Vivio asked. "Aren't we going to say hello?"

"It looks like Yuuno-kun is in the middle of business." I shook my head. "We shouldn't bother him."

"Ok…" Vivio let out a disappointed sigh. It made me happy that Vivio got along well with Yuuno-kun. Vivio has an unexpected love of knowledge, and Yuuno-kun was all too happy to oblige. He has already taught her so many things, and even takes her to visit archaeological dig sites from time to time. It's like he's Vivio's father.

Vivio and I continued our shopping trip, but I felt a strange uneasiness. Occasionally the image of Yuuno-kun happily chatting with that girl appeared in my mind. Why was this bothering me? They were only talking about business.

Right?

X-X-X

The next day, I decided to visit the Infinite Library. That image was still bothering me, but I don't know why. Perhaps it was simple curiosity? It certainly isn't every day I see Yuuno-kun with a woman other than one of our mutual friends. It may be none of my business, but if I asked him, he'll probably just explain that they were discussing his newest thesis or some other complicated thing I won't understand.

I exchanged greetings with the other librarians as I made my way to Yuuno-kun's office. I stood before the right half of the double doors and raised my hand to knock. Before I could do so, the left door burst open and Yuuno-kun ran out.

"Ah~ I can't be late!" I heard Yuuno-kun moan as he flew past. The suddenness of his appearance caused my voice to get stuck in my throat. He must not have seen me because he never stopped or looked back. All I could do was watch as his back grew farther and father away.

What couldn't he be late for? He usually organized his schedule rather well. For something to cause him to hurry so he won't miss it, it had to be of the highest importance. I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed I wouldn't get to see him, but I'm sure whatever he ran off to do is more pressing than my curiosity.

As I was in the process of exiting the library, I happened to over hear some of the other employees talking.

"Man, Yuuno-sensei sure ran out of here fast."

"Haven't you heard? Sensei's got himself a girlfriend now! She's a real babe, too!"

"You mean he finally got through to her?"

"No, it's actually a different girl!"

"What? No way!"

"Guess he finally gave up on her. Can't say I blame him."

"I agree. They've known each other for so long, yet he couldn't get her to notice his feelings."

"Oh well. I hope his date goes well."

It took me a moment to take in what I had just heard. So that woman was Yuuno-kun's girlfriend? And who was this other girl they were talking about? Why hadn't he said anything to me about it?

The scene at the café flashed through my head, followed by the more recent sight of Yuuno-kun's back going away from me.

I felt incredibly lonely.

X-X-X

Back at my place, I flopped down on my couch. Why was this bothering me so much? Yuuno-kun has the right to go out with whoever he wants to. As his friend, I should be happy for him and support his relationship. So, why does this hurt so much? It felt like Yuuno-kun was going to disappear and I would never see him again.

Yuuno-kun has always been by my side since we were nine years old. Ever since that day I found him wounded in the park, we have been through so much together. While we may be working separately now, I always felt that he was with me. He was always some one I could turn to for advice and support. He would always greet me with a smile. I thought he'd be there forever. But now it felt like he was out of reach. It was like he'd gone to a place where I couldn't follow him.

I don't like this. I don't like this at all! This feeling… what was it? I've never felt this way before. Why am I so agitated by the thought of Yuuno-kun being close to another girl?

I reached down the front of my shirt and pulled out Raging Heart. The red jewel was given to me by Yuuno-kun. It was the symbol of our bond. I wouldn't be where I am today if it wasn't for him.

"Hey, Raging Heart…" I said idly. "Do you know why I'm feeling this way?"

The device took a moment to respond. "Perhaps you are jealous, my master?" She said.

Jealous? Am I jealous of that woman being with Yuuno-kun? Why would I be? Unless I was in love with…

Oh.

"I'm an idiot." I groaned, covering my face with my hand. It was so obvious, wasn't it? Yuuno-kun was always by my side, and I want him to be there forever. I want him to be a father to Vivio. I… I want _him_. I don't want some other girl to take him away from me.

Yes, I'm in love with Yuuno-kun, aren't I?

Why do I only realise this after it's too late?

X-X-X

Today, I arrived at the library earlier than I had the day before. I was going to see him for sure this time. I had to make things clear.

As I was coming up to Yuuno-kun's office, there he was, coming out of it.

"Nanoha!" He said when he saw me. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, of course." I smiled. "There's something I want to talk about."

Yuuno-kun's face lit up slightly, but it was brief. He lowered his head and averted his gaze. "I'd love to talk…" he started. "But I'm sorry. I have a… previous engagement I must attend. If you could wait until after…"

Those words stung my heart. I just know he's going to see that woman. The fact that he'd rather go see her over talking to me hurt even more.

"I… I see." I said. I forced my smile this time. "It can't be helped if you have other plans… I'll talk to you another time."

"Sorry." Yuuno-kun bowed his head slightly. He walked past me and went on his way. Once again, I found myself being unable to do anything other than watch him go.

Had I really lost my chance? Had some one else really taken Yuuno-kun away? I feel so helpless. What am I supposed to do? He hasn't been kidnapped by some mad scientist. I can't just blast my way in and take him back. As I watched his back advance further down the hallway, I did the first thing that came to mind.

I ran.

I ran after Yuuno-kun's back. I quickly caught up and threw my arms around his waist. My forehead rested between his shoulder blades.

"Don't go!" I cried. "I don't want you to see that woman! I want you to stay with me!"

I can only imagine what sort of expression is on his face right now. All I know is that he let out a bewildered "Nanoha?"

"I'm sorry!" I continued. "I'm sorry I'm so dense! But when I thought of you with another woman, Yuuno-kun, I just…" I'm most definitely crying at this point.

Yuuno-kun stood frozen from the shock of my sudden confession. I fear for what he will do now. Will he let me down gently, or will he forcefully push me away? I could feel his chest shift as he took a deep breath. I heard the sound of a comm. link opening up. It felt like it took forever for it to connect.

"Hello?" Came a distinctly female voice.

"Ah, Mrs Presso." Yuuno-kun said. Wait… Did he say _Mrs_? "I'm sorry this is so last minute, but I'm afraid I have to cancel our meeting today. Something urgent has just come up."

"Don't worry about it." The woman replied. "You've already given plenty of input on my husband's and my project. Sorry I had you rushing all over the place."

"No problem at all." Yuuno-kun replied. "I'm Glad I was able to help." They exchanged farewells and cut the link.

"… Mrs?" I asked in a whisper.

"Y… yeah…" Yuuno-kun stuttered. "I've been helping her with something she's doing with her husband. She likes to talk over lunch."

I felt incredibly relieved and incredibly stupid. So it was just business after all. I dispelled my worries with a sigh. Then I remembered I was still hugging Yuuno-kun from behind.

"I… I'm sorry!" I released my grip and jumped back. I stared intently at his shoes as he turned around. "I just saw you two together, and then your employees were talking about you having a girlfriend… and…" I rambled on like a school girl with a crush, which, I guess, I sort of am.

"It's ok!" Yuuno-kun said. I couldn't see his face, but he was probably just as embarrassed as I was. "But… uh… what you were saying earlier… Did… You really mean that?"

I ventured a glance upwards to see Yuuno-kun's red face. He was eagerly awaiting my answer. I came this far. I'm not backing off now.

"Yeah… I did." I admitted. "But…" I looked down again. "I know I'm being selfish. If there's another girl you like, I have no right to butt in…"

I could feel Yuuno-kun's smile.

"Well… it is true I've been in love with the same girl for ten years." He said. "So I'm not about to give up on her that easily. But… now she's telling me she feels the same way, so I'm really happy…"

I raised my head again and met his eyes straight on. 'You're talking about me, right?' I asked with my eyes. When he nodded, I felt a smile part my cheeks.

"Yuuno-kun!" I cheered, jumping at him and hugging him around the neck this time. I could feel him squirm slightly, but he soon settled and wrapped his arms around me too.

I was so happy that I chose to ignore the applauding crowd that had gathered around us.

This might have all been one big misunderstanding, but I can't argue with the results. I guess what they say is true. You don't appreciate the value of something until you have it [almost] taken away. I had never considered the possibility of Yuuno-kun not being there for me. I never thought about just how important he was to me.

"Yuuno-kun," I said into his ear. "Always be by my side."

"Of course I will, Nanoha." Was his reply.


End file.
